The Pool Reveals all
by Kiki Morte
Summary: With Joey's birthday fast approaching, will he discover his feeling for another before his father makes it too late?
1. Default Chapter

LG: Hey all and welcome to my Yu-Gi-Oh story.  Man I love that show.  Anyway I don't own them but I wish that I did.

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Tristan/Tea, and Seto/Joey

_Thoughts_

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Joey sat lazily against a tree in the park, far apart from his friends across the way.  He stared at them all coupled up and sighed.  Yami sat against another tree with Yugi lying sleepily on his legs.  Ryou and Bakura were arguing off to the right because Bakura had chucked a rock at a squirrel.  Tristan and Tea were trying and failing to discreetly make out behind a tree.  Joey sighed again and reached into his backpack, he pulled out a small sketchpad.  He flipped through all the pictures of his friends till he reached the latest one he was working on.  A photograph of all of them, taken at Duelist Kingdom, was taped to the corner.  Joey looked at the picture and them up at his friends.

            _One's missing,_ he thought,_ Wish Seto would join us once in awhile.  Wait a minute did I just call Kaiba, Seto?  Wait did I just say that I wish Kaiba would join us._

            Joey shook his head and continued on his drawing.

            //Yugi//

            /Yes, Yami/

            //What's wrong with Joey?  Why won't he sit with us//

            /Maybe he's upset because Serenity can't come down for his birthday/

            //It's his birthday//

            /Yeah in two days he'll be seventeen then.  Hey, Yami.  Why don't we throw him a surprise birthday party/

            //Good idea Yugi.  I'll go and tell Tristan and Tea.  You go and let Bakura and Ryou in on it//

            The two got up and ran over to the two couples.  Joey's eyes flipped up at the sight.  He shook his head and glanced back down, seeing his watch as he did so.

            _Shit, Dad's gonna kill me for being late._

            Joey threw the sketch pad into his backpack and got up and shouted running away, "Bye guys, I gotta get home see ya tomorrow."

            When Joey ran off Kaiba happened upon the group. 

            "Hello Yugi, and Yugi's friends," Kaiba said.

            "Hey Kaiba,"  they all said.

            "Where's the mutt," Kaiba asked.

            "Went home already.  Oh hey Kaiba, it's Joey's birthday in two days.  We're planning a party for him.  Wanna come," Yugi asked.

            "Why not.  Where," Kaiba spoke nonchalant.

            "The game shop," Yami said.

            "Nah, we'll have it at my mansion.  I just got a new indoor swimming pool.  Give me a chance to try it out," Kaiba said.

            "Sounds good," Everyone said. They all nodded and headed off to buy stuff for the party in two day.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

LG: Well, that's Chapter one don't worry the title will make sense later on.  Hope you all like it.  Please review and no flames please my dorm room is warm enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

LG:  Hey.  I'm in happy writing mood tonight so I am updating all of my stories.  

Disclaimers: I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  If I did I would not be a starving college student, now would I.

_thoughts_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Joey walked from the park to his house in the ghetto part of town.  He stood on the sidewalk staring at the broke down shack that he called home.  Joey slowly walked to the front door and reached for the knob, his hand shaking uncontrollably.  _Stop it.  Clam down.  You've been going through this for seven years now.  Another night is nothing._  He sighed and opened the door.  Before he could even step fully inside, he was punched in the stomach.  As he doubled over in pain a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him inside.  He was thrown against the wall and released.  Joey's body fell to the floor.  He was on his hands and knees and he heard the person yelling at him, "YOU ROTTEN LITTLE PUNK.  MAKING YOUR FATHER WORRY.  YOU ASSHOLE KID. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MUTT."  His father grabbed the thin metal lamp that lay busted on the ground, and hit him across his back.  This caused Joey to fall fully into a laying position.  Next his father brought the lamp down on his left leg several times.  He dropped the lamp and with one final kick to his ribs causing one to break, his father left.  Joey layed there till he heard the door close signifying his father leaving to go find a bar.  Joey slowly stood up and walked/dragged himself over to the closet.  He opened it and pulled out a small wooden cane.  Using that he limped into his room.  He sat on his makeshift bed, a mattress, and looked at his leg remembering.

********************************Flashback************************************************

            A ten-year-old Joey lay crying face down on his bed.  His drunken father banged open the door screaming, "YOU LITTLE SHIT.  IT'S YOU, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU MOTHER LEFT ME."  Little Joey looked up slowly and whispered, "Daddy".  He never saw the metal hammer in his hand.  His father brought the hammer down on his left leg several times severely breaking it into pieces.  Before his father left he smashed it into his left shoulder breaking it as well.

********************************End*****************************************************

            Joey laid back and finally allowed the tears to fall from his eyes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

LG: Let me know what you thought, I've never written a father beating his son scene and I'm now sure how it came out.  Please review and if you feel the need to flame please do not do it too badly my dorm room is hot enough as it is.


End file.
